sped531fandomcom-20200214-history
Part II: Individualized Education Program (IEP)and Collaboration
[https://youtu.be/FU3dGQWZzx8 There are seven step to developing the Individualized Education Program (IEP).] * Step 1: The Pre-Referral- helps determine whether behavioral and educational challenges exhibited by the student can be resolved in general education classroom. The teacher will try various certified teaching approaches in hopes of establishing whether flawed instruction could be the cause of the problem exhibited by the student. If a student's learning remains challenged then the student will move to step 2. * Step 2: The Referral- when the pre-referral interventions have not been successful then the student will be referred for the special education program. Referrals can come from parents, daycare professionals, public health nurses, doctors, and social service agencies. A student is often referred due to poor academic performance, continued misbehavior, continued disruption of the learning environment. * Step 3: Identification-After the referral, special assessments are carried out by licensed psychologists to determine if the student has a disability which requires special education services. * Step 4: Eligibility- there are no definite rules for determining who is eligible for special education. However, under the IDEA law, the IEP team has the flexibility to determine if a child qualifies for services. The 14 disabilities are outline by IDEA. * Step 5: Development of the IEP- the IEP will be written at the eligibility meeting if the child has been found to be eligible for special education services.The IEP is a written, legal document that has contains the following: ** child's current level of function ** strengths/weaknesses/ abilities and educational needs, areas of eligibility (based on the 14 categories outlined by IDEA) ** annual goals and objectives ** common core standards ** services, program placement ** accommodations and level of participation in assessments ** transition plan. The members of the IEP team include a combination of the following people all working to develop the IEP: * Parent, guardian or prepresentative * School administrator * Special education teacher * General education teacher * School psychologist who performed the assessments * Step 6: Implementation- the start date of services is listed in the IEP as well as the ending date of services. When services begin all parties providing services must keep a log of services. In my district, we are required to log into an application each time we meet with students. We must document what services were provided, the date of the services, and the duration time of the sessions. * Step 7: Evaluation and Reviews- The IEP is reviewed annually to see if the child is making progress or if changes need to be made. During the review a child may have improved and and no longer needs services. Changes will be discussed and reviewed by the IEP team. Developing appropriate goals and objectives for an IEP. When developing a student's goals and objective for an IEP, consider the following questions: * What specific areas of difficulty (academic or functional)? * How does a student's disability affect his or her involvement and progress in the general education curriculum? * Does the content of the general education curriculum need to be modified? * Are there other educational needs that need to be addressed? The goal should be based on she student's level, standards-based, and should be measurable. The goal should look at what the student could accomplish within a year as well as consider what accommodations and evidence-based instruction instructional strategies the teacher should utilize to support the student with this goal. Types of service models for co-teaching and inclusion classrooms and pros and cons. Part III: Positive Behavior Supports, Differentiated Instruction, and Assistive Technology